


When the Shadows fall

by 12ReiRei



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A little OCC and I apologize for that now.. haha, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, My OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12ReiRei/pseuds/12ReiRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of people found a young girl. They rescued her from her tormentors and brought her to their home. Once there she was accepted immediately. Made part of their family. Though due to her past she became mute, but was slowly opening up. But what they didn't know is that she hides a few dark secrets and what if those secrets came to light? Will everyone be so accepting of her then or will they also turn their backs on her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not all that great. This would be a re-make of one of my stories that I stopped writing a few years back. Though I do hope that you all like it and let me know what you think!! Anyway again I hope that you all enjoy it!! Please though let me know what you all think of it!!

A young girl ran. She felt something warm and sticky running down her arm. She knew what it was. Blood. To be precise her blood.

“Find her at all costs!” She heard a man yell. Next thing she knew was that something has tangled with her feet. She face platted the forest floor with a small whimper. The girl looked to see that a tree root had gotten in her way, but she quickly stood with a small grunt. She was painfully aware of the wound on her arm and was desperate in finding somewhere to hide. The girl looked all around her to find something to hid on or in.

She soon saw an old tree with long branches, and leaves to hide a small child. She made quick work into climbing the tree, though was mindful of her arm. When she made it to what she thought was a good spot she sat leaning into the tree and evened out her breathing. She didn’t know how long she was there but she chanced it and gave a small quick peek through the leaves to see that it was clear. She was a little wary, but climbed out of the tree, well tried as she fell due to her arm not being able to support her. She fell on her butt and gave a small groan. She had a feeling as to why she so gracefully fell out of the tree and it was either due to blood loss, or fatigue. Possibly both.

As she was standing up she felt herself get pushed down again by a semi-strong force. Like something ran into her. Her heart and body froze.

“Oi, Happy stop running off!!” A feminine voice shouted. The young girl took one step back. She looked at what ran into her. The blue cat replied though she wasn’t really paying attention to what said blue cat was saying as she was trying to figure out on how to escape. Though before she could move she was brought back, when five people showed up. She looked at them as they looked to her. When the young girl looked she saw that there was another young girl with them and that she was approaching her.

“Stay away… I won’t go back there, not without a fight..” The youngest girl said jumping back with fear etched into her eyes. She saw many emotions flash through their eyes, but mainly sadness.

“We won’t hurt you. We were sent here to deal with a few people.” A red haired girl said slowly walking up. The girl gave a wary look to the group.

“I’m a healer, please let me heal you..” The young blue haired girl said quietly. The youngest girl looked to them.

“Please, we have no intention to hurt you..” The blonde said.  
The young girl looked to them all again and before she could speak she felt something hit her already injured arm. She looked behind her to see a small dart like thing sticking out from her shoulder. She was able to turn to see the same men she was running from, smile and close in on her. Ready to claim her.

The young girl was about to fall forward, her vision going fuzzy. The small blue haired girl caught her. She heard yelling, heard magic chats and felt very strong magic in the air. She heard someone say hold on and that she was safe now.

“Wh-who are you?” The youngest girl finally asked. She thought that through her fuzzy vision she saw the blue haired girl give a small warm smile.

“We are Fairy Tail, and you are safe now.” Was what she heard before her vision finally blended into blackness.


	2. Chapter one- Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the long wait and I hope that everyone likes this little chapter. Let me know what everyone thinks of it!!

“Wendy how is she?” An older mans voice asked.

“She surprisingly doing well master Makarov.” The girl named Wendy answered. Makarov gave a nod with a small smile.

“That’s good. Would you like for me to get you something? You’ve been here now for a few days.” The kind old man asked with a soft voice. Wendy gave a slight nod of her head. Makarov smiled and headed out of the room giving the small blue haired girl another look before closing the door after him.

When Wendy was sure he was gone she gave a tired sigh and slumped in a chair by the bed of the silent sleeping girl. Wendy was glad that she was alright, but was a little frightened when she saw all the scars, bruises, and other injuries on the small girl. Wondering what exactly she had went through to receive such wounds.

She was pretty. In Wendy’s opinion. She had long black hair that was slowly turning to dark blue. Her skin though was a bit pale, but mostly likely on what she had gone through and possibly due to blood loss. She looked to be tough though. An when the young girl was conscious she saw that she had the most beautiful colored eyes. A cross between fuchsia and coral purple. Unique eyes if Wendy really had to think about it.

“Though… What happened to her?” Wendy asked out loud.

“We won’t know till she wakes up.” A soft voice stated. The small blue haired girl jumped and looked to see a small group had gathered at the door.

“How is she Wendy?” A blonde girl asked in the same soft voice.

“She’s been stable. Which is good… Some minor cuts and bruises. A little blood loss and it looks as though some fatigue. Other than that she is fine. Sorry… That’s all I can give to you right now Lucy… We’ll have to wait till she wakes up…” Wendy said looking to the small group of people that now found seats. They gave a slight form of a nod that they understood.

“How have you been? Master says you’ve been here since day one. Are you sure you’re holding up okay?” Lucy asked as she seated herself right next to the small girl. Wendy gave a small soft smile and nodded.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for worrying about me everyone, But I’m fine.” Wendy said with a small sigh. She heard a few giggles and a chuckle from the occupants of the room.

“You look tired Wendy, maybe you should try to take a small nap. We’re all here. We can watch her if you would like?” A crimson red haired woman asked sitting down in the corner of the room. Wendy thought about it and looked to the four people in the room.

“As long as no one fights. She needs her sleep even though she’s been sleeping for a while now, she still needs her rest.” Wendy said eyeing the four. She got nods from all them. Wendy smiled and slowly made her way to the spare medical bed in the room. As soon as she laid down she was out.

“Knew she was tired. Thank you Erza for getting her to lay down.” A small white cat said.

“No problem, thank you for letting us know what was going on Charla.” Erza said to the white cat. “Maybe you should get some sleep as well?” She asked the small feline and said small felin gave a nod of her head and went to lay down next to the small blue haired girl.  
“Now what, just wait till she wakes up?” A dark blue haired man asked taking up the seat the Wendy was once occupying.

“That would be the ideal plan, but what I would like to know is who she is and what exactly happened to her.” Erza said looking to the small girl in the bed. 

“Why not ask her when she wakes up?” A pink haired man asked still standing, but a little to the side of the door.

“No, Natsu. We need to be delicate with our approach. We don’t want to seem as though we are coming after her with our questions. Ask simple ones first and then go for the heavy questions. Let her get a little accustomed here with us before we “integrate” her.” Lucy said turning to look at Natsu. All she got was a shrug from him. She gave a sigh and mumbled to herself.

“Can’t believe that you really are an ash for brain.” The dark blue haired boy said looking at Natsu as though he is stupid

“What was that ice princess?” Natsu asked jumping from his spot in the wall to the dark haired boy. But before any of the two go any further they felt an intense murdering aura around them. Both boys froze and turned to look at the person emanating it.

“Natus, Gray, you boys aren’t fighting are you?” Ezra said with a menacing glare. Both boys quickly hold on to each other and say no. They’re the “best of friends” The red head gave a smile and sat back down in her seat. Natsu and Gray instantly let go of each other, glared and went back to their seats.

Soon it was quite. The only thing that could be heard was the soft breathing of Wendy as she slept. The older four were lost in thought on what they should do now. After finding the little girl in the woods, injured and refusing to go back to where she came from. Shocked them. Such sad, cold eyes were on such a small kid. What angered them was the fact that those men thought they could take the kid back with them, with Fairy Tail right there.

“Makes me sick that people do that to kids.” Lucy whispered out loud.

“I have to agree Lucy. It isn’t fair, nor right.” Erza said with a small sigh as looked down deep in thought.

“How long do you think she’ll still be out?” Gray asked looking to the small girl.

“Who knows, she’s been asleep for the last five days now.” Lucy said looking from Gray to the girl. “Hopefully she’ll be waking up soon.” Lucy added as an afterthought. 

“So, still no sign of her moving?” A silk voice asked. All four turned to the person who spoke and smiled when they saw who it was.

“Sadly Mira, no. She hasn’t done anything except lay there. Makes me nervous to be honest.” Lucy said looking from the residential barmaid to the girl and back again.

“Poor thing. When you guys brought her here I thought that she was already dead.. To think that she was actually alive. She’s a fighter that’s for sure.” Mira said also looking to the girl with fond eyes.

“Make you sure you five make it down for dinner tonight. Okay?” Mira asked looking to the four.

“Sure, won’t pass up your cooking for anything Mira.” Gray said giving a wave of his hand. The other three gave almost the same response. Mira left with a smile and telling them to tell Wendy to come down as well. They gave a nod and played the waiting game.

After a few hours went by Wendy got up and did her routine check ups with the small girl in the bed. Soon the five were interrupted by another small light blue haired girl saying that dinner was ready and made their way downstairs. Though it was more coaxing to get Wendy to go down than anything. But eventually Lucy and Natsu were able to get the dark blue haired girl to go down for a few hours and mingle with the others. No one noticed the small twitch of fingers as they left.


End file.
